The present invention relates to building construct ions, and relates more particularly to a prefabricated built-up building construction for building up a building by connecting prefabricated structural units together.
The construction of a building is not an easy job. Before the construction of a building, a series of complicated procedures including geological prospecting, designing of the construction plan, etc., must be properly done. During the construction work, the foundation is firstly constructed, and then the structure of the building to be made is done. After the formation of the structure, floor slabs, wall boards, windows, water piping and electric wiring, air conditioner system, fire-fighting system, partitions, interior and exterior upholsters are respectively and properly made. According to conventional constructions, these procedures are made at the work-yard by various workers step by step. However, it is not easy to move manpower about according to needs. Quality control is another task difficult to achieve. In order to maintain the quality and reduce the cost, industrialized construction is the way to go. The so-called industrialized construction is to prefabricate most parts of a building at factory and then assemble the parts at the work-yard. Various prefabricated constructions have been proposed and applied for building a variety of houses. However, regular prefabricated constructions are simply to prepare floor slabs, wall boards and partition boards for quick installation after the construction of the structure for a building. Because the structure of a building is separately made at the work-yard, the cost, progress and quality of the building are still difficult to be controlled. There is also proposed a prefabricated reinforced concrete house construction. The size of a structural unit made according to this prefabricated reinforced concrete house construction is confined to the conditions of its transportation. In general, conventional constructions have various defects pending unsettled, which are outlined hereinafter.
1. A building constructed according to conventional methods is difficult to repair. Because the structure of a building is made of reinforced concrete or structural steels, and constructed at the work-yard, it cannot be pulled down or dismantled for a repair work when it is damaged after a fire or earthquake.
2. During the construction of a building, the nearby environment and traffic conditions will be unfavorably affected. According to conventional constructions, a variety of construction materials are frequently delivered to the work-yard and put here and there to obstruct the traffic.
3. The construction of a building according to conventional methods will cause environmental pollution. High noises, dusts and waste materials will be produced during the construction of a building in affecting the health and living conditions of the people living or working nearby.
4. The construction of a building according to conventional methods needs a long time schedule, and therefore the construction materials and manpower are difficult to control.
5. A building constructed according to conventional methods provides little flexibility. Once a building is constructed, it can not be conveniently moved from place to place.
6. It is expensive to construct a building according to conventional methods. Because the structure and most parts of the building is made at the work-yard, they cannot be made through mass production to reduce the unit cost.
7. A prefabricated house according to the prior art is to divide a house into several parts respective made at factory, then the parts are set up at the work-yard and then connected by concrete. Once a prefabricated house is set up, it cannot be pulled down and moved to another place, and its size can not be extended further.
8. A prefabricated reinforced concrete house constructed according to the prior art is limited in size. When installed, the wall bears the load and can not be pulled down. Therefore, is size can not be extended as desired.